Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. They have been called the new power lunch tables and new golf courses for business life in the U.S. Moreover, many people are using such online social networks to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and to otherwise stay in touch.
The development of such online social networks touch countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before.
One aspect of our everyday lives that may benefit from online social networking technology involves communicating information about a member in the social network to another member in the social network, thereby enhancing the use of the social network and providing more relevance to the social network.
For example, some social networking websites, such as Twitter™ and/or Dodgeball™ may provide a status of a user in the social network. Moreover, some Instant Messaging (IM) applications may provide an idle/active status of a user of the IM application. However, because of limitations in technology, the information about a member may not be sent to a destination that the other member can easily access. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.